This is a test
by AimeeMcGee
Summary: So this is a new story I wanted to write about Director Vance. I warn interested readers that this will be a hard one, dealing with hard events/contents. So choice is yours, tell me in the comments if you want me to keep going with this story! Several NCIS characters involved, as usual. Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. The characters belong to D.P.B, and I make no money off this.
1. Boxes for everyone

Leon Vance parked his vehicle in front of his house, unexpectedly happy. The day at work hadn't been especially positive with the case going on, but at least everyone had had the chance to go home in time to enjoy the rest of the evening. That was a first.  
He opened the door of his vehicle, taking care of grabbing the box he had left on the passenger seat, and headed to the truck. He then took two more of them, looking even happier than he had been before, and ended up locking the car, now finally walking to the front door. He tightened his arms around the cubes, crushing them a bit, and turned the key.

''Jackie? I'm home!'' He started heading to the kitchen, putting his present on the table. ''Kids?'' he smilingly added, grabbing a beer from the fridge. ''Dad brought some very nice things for the two of you. Now who is gonna greet me and wonder what is inside the boxes?'' He opened the bottle and headed back to the living-room, surprised to get no answer in return. ''Well? No one wants presents, I believe? If so, I guess I can bring them back to the shop and ask for...''

Still, no answer.

Leon Vance took a look at his watch as he let his body fall to the sofa, taking a sip of his drink. 7:30pm. Well, Jackie was usually pretty formal with schedules, but maybe she had decided to do things differently, this time. Maybe she had a surprise for him, too. After all, it'd been a long time since they hadn't been able to share diner altogether, like normal members of a family. He switched on the TV and instinctively stared at his wrist for the second time, trying to relax. Being a Director was making him worry way too much, sometimes...  
He was tasting the hop extract and loosening his tie when he heard the bell ring.

_'Finally'_ he thought, switching off the TV.

He was opening the door when his eyes widened, the man not expecting such visit at all.

''Good evening, Director.''

Leon tightened his hand around the handle, suspiciously staring at his new guest.

''May I ask you what you are doing at my place, Agent McGee?'' he neutrally wondered, still extremely focused on the man.

''I don't understand...''

''Wasn't my question clear enough?'' Leon turned into a Director again, severe.

''I...I received your message, so...''

''Inside. _Now_.''

Tim didn't wait for any other word to be pronounced and obediently did so, discovering Vance's living-room for the very first time.

''I don't understand, Director...did I make a mistake?'' he questioned straight away. ''I just thought...''

''Let me see that text, Agent McGee.''

The young agent immediately grabbed his cell phone and pressed a few buttons.

''It's not a text, actually. It's a voice message.'' He watched the man take possession of his personal object, feeling extremely dubious. ''I didn't see your call. I...was finishing a report and I noticed the message. I thought maybe my phone had some problems for not mentioning the call, but I just thought of listening first what was left on the voice m...''

He instantly stopped speaking and let the man listen, watching Vance's index in the air. Leon's second hand quickly hung up, his eyes soon focusing on his agent again.

_'Take that battery off and call Gibbs immediately with that phone'_ he silently ordered, using sign language, grabbing a pretty basic one from a cupboard nearby. _'I'll contact the Secretary of Defense'_ he added with that same hands' system, taking off his own battery. He then grabbed another phone from that same cupboard and started climbing the stairs. ''Jackie?'' he now called his wife aloud, as neutrally as possible, dialing a number. ''Jared? Kayla? I'm home, kiddos!''

Tim heard Gibbs' voice a second later.

_''Gibbs.''_

''Boss? Sorry to bother you, but I might have a problem with our shopping list.''

_''What have you got, already?''_

''I've got 28 toothpicks.''

Tim immediately hung up and discreetly grabbed his gun, climbing the stairs in turn. He could hear Vance's voice happily call his family, pretending everything to be alright. He tightened his hand around his gun as he walked in the darkness, thoughtful but extremely focused. If they were only recorded, they could hide the worries in their throats, but if they were filmed as well... He tried not to think about it yet and silently hit the door of what seemed to be a room, raising his weapon in front of him...  
Both his shadow and Vance's soon met each other when they went back to the corridor.

''My kids are playing hide and seek with their mum'' Leon said on his other phone before hanging up immediately, addressing his words to the Secretary of Defense. _'Nothing in the room?'_ he then added, quiet, using sign language once more.

_'No,'_ Tim hands answered back, _'no note, or threats. Only books, a backpack, and a tablet.'_

Leon's eyes widened instantly, the man now using his own voice to express his thoughts.

''I strictly forbid my kids to have a tablet.'' Both men immediately reentered that previous room and approached the black rectangle left on one side of the bed, guns raised. ''I will unlock it, Agent McGee. You'd better step back a bit. You can leave as well if you feel like it.''

''It is out of the question, Director.''

Leon Vance then simply nodded and didn't waste more time, silently expressing everything, and slowly started unlocking the tablet.

''Is...someone sobbing somewhere?'' Tim finally dared asking, trying to find where such sound could be coming from. Leon Vance didn't answer yet, eyes still focused on what seemed to be a video. ''Director?'' Tim kept speaking, approaching.

''Is this live, Agent McGee?'' Leon immediately asked, although extremely calmly.

''Let me see that.''

''Is this video live, Agent McGee?'' Leon Vance calm but tense voice insisted only a second later, seriouser than ever.

''Give me just a second, Dir...''

''Hurry up, Agent McGee.''

The wanted answer came out almost straight away, Vance looking like a bomb ready to explode.

''It is, Director'' Tim spit the words. ''It is live.'' A painful whoosh of air brusquely escaped Leon Vance's lungs, Tim instantly grabbing the arm of the man falling to the kid's bed. ''I've got you, Director. Hold on to me.''

''They're alive'' Vance finally spoke aloud with a very strange voice, the man dealing with the terrible, violent bumps of his heart, his head spinning. ''That's...that means they're still alive for now.''


	2. Happy family

_So I'm giving it another shot with that second chapter. Please tell me in the comments if you feel like you want this to continue, it is so important to me to have your feedback and know what you think so that we can all keep sharing the best experience possible. Please do not write any spoiler for readers who might voluntarily (or accidentally!) read reviews, and well, **thank you so, so much** again for being here. I think I can't imagine my life without this website anymore, even though I know I can be very late between two chapters when life is getting busy. _  
_But enough being cheesy_, _now let's get back to the story._

* * *

_Two years ago..._

* * *

Leon Vance found his wife waiting for him in the living-room.

''Jackie?'' he said, leaving his suitcase on the floor. He instantly straightened a bit, noticing a larger one in front. ''You're going somewhere?'' he then asked and inhaled, trying to contain his feelings. Something didn't smell good but he couldn't tell what exactly yet. ''Well?''

''Visiting my mother'' she answered.

''Is she sick again?'' he tried to look concerned.

''No.''

Leon Vance exhaled deeply this time, his heart silently threatening to explode. He made a step in her direction.

''Do you have anything to tell me, Jackie?'' he questioned her, still extremely calmly.

She made a step forward as well and faced him with maturity, decided.

''Jared and Kayla are spending three weeks in that summer camp in Ohio, so I thought it might do us some good to take some time off as well.''

''And says who?'' Leon's voice couldn't help but pronounce louder.

''Says me'' Jackie said.

''Well,'' Leon continued, trying not to show any sign of weakness, ''I guess I was stupid enough to think we could finally enjoy these three weeks together.''

He instinctively raised his chin, proud and sad, and watched her come closer. Jackie Vance revealed a small smile and grabbed both his wrists.

''And how, Leon? You have two important meetings with the Senator, three cases going on and understaffed teams to take care of.''

''You've read my agenda.''

''That's what wives do when trying to make plans for holidays with their husbands.''

''Jackie...'' his voice suddenly turned a bit weaker.

''I need time, Leon'' she said with honesty before grabbing her things, heading to the door.

''That's great, Jackie'' he stupidly reacted, dropping his arms. ''And may you know what I need as well?'' he dared but regretted his words a second later, feeling desperate.

She smiled near the exit and pressed the handle, ready to go.

''I think you need time, too.''

The rectangle closed, Jackie's silhouette disappearing from Leon's sight, and the man stayed for a minute in the middle of that empty living-room, trying dealing with his thoughts. He nodded, lost, eyes staring at the couch nearby. A few seconds may have passed, maybe hours...it was like time had just decided to stop. But what made him feel even worse was that he could have seen it coming. He _should_ have seen it coming...shouldn't he?

''Jackie...'' his lips suddenly pronounced instinctively. ''Jackie'' he repeated, his feet clumsily heading to the door. ''Jackie?'' he said for the third time as he reopened the door which had previously been closed. But the car was gone, its owner included. _''Jackie!''_ he reflexively spoke louder, his eyes looking for her human presence. He finally jumped when he heard his phone, coming back to the inside of the house, grabbing it almost immediately. He noticed the name on the screen and sighed with a huge desperation, still taking the call.

''Hello.''

_''Director? This is Murdock, from the Department of...''_

Leon Vance rubbed his face as he tried to focus on the new conversation, wishing he could throw that damn phone away. He nodded and took a look at his watch, professional.

''Alright, M. Murdock, I will be there with no delay. Of course...of course. Yes. I see you there, then. Goodbye.''

* * *

_Present..._

* * *

Gibbs showed his badge and approached the front of the house, joining Tim and Leon.

''Leon, what do we got?''

''Nothing for now, Gibbs. Only a video. I believe we were observed, 'cause it stopped after we watched.''

''How long?''

''Maybe a minute or so. The Secretary of Defense has sent a team inside. I told them I wanted your team in there, too'' Leon said the words like a confidence, although they did sound like an order.

''Alright, McGee, I'm gonna check the house with Ziva and Dinozzo. I want you to contact and join the tech team immediately. I want to know everything about this video, where...''

''...where it's coming from, who put it live, and what equipment was used. Got it.''

Jethro nodded and briefly watched his agent leave, quickly refocusing on Director Vance.

''She wanted to leave me, Gibbs.''

Gibbs' face moved a bit to the side, the man curious.

''What are you talking about, Leon?''

''I...Jackie, she... I never told you, but she wanted to leave me. My...schedules were making our relationship almost impossible, she needed a break.''

''What are you...'' Gibbs started, raising a hand Leon pushed away.

''I will not survive if I lose her, Jethro.''

Gibbs slowly raised it another time and carefully put his palm on Leon's shoulder, trying to be present for him.

''Video was live, Leon. She's still alive. _They_'re still alive.''

The heavy hand on top of his own surprised him all of a sudden, the Director obviously having some message to share.

''No, you don't understand, Gibbs.''

Vance slowly breathed in and out, his eyes showing despair. He waited for his colleague and friend to focus his full attention on him to keep going with his unexpected speech.

''Leon, listen.''

''I want you to tell me you'll take care of Jared and Kayla if one of theses psychopathes decide to free them without their mother.''

''Leon...''

_''Promise me, Gibbs.''_

''Leon...'' Jethro repeated for the umpteenth time, about to take off his hand, but the other man maintained his grip, forcing the agent to get stuck to his shoulder.

''I said...'promise me', Gibbs. You're the only one who can possibly understand'' he added in the end with red and shiny eyes, seriouser than ever.

Jethro sighed and finally gazed at him. He couldn't believe it. He didn't even want to think about that awful possibility. But if he had to say it to make his friend feel secure...then he'd do it.

''I promise to take care of them if necessary, Leon. Only _if_ necessary'' he corrected quickly, trying to smile.

The grip suddenly turned a bit weaker and Jethro was then able to have his fingers back.

''Thank you...Gibbs.''

''Now let's get you a glass of Whiskey'' he said all of a sudden, placing a hand behind his back, inviting him to come to his car.

''I'm not in the mood for a drink, Gibbs,'' Leon said as he tried to take place in the passenger seat, ''all I want now is to...''

''You're not doing anything within the next five minutes, Leon.''

''And why that?'' he intended speaking louder, but something in his breathing was bothering him.

''Because you're shaking.'' The NCIS Director first furrowed his eyes before taking a look at one of his arms. The shaking was so obvious now he couldn't believe not to have noticed it before. ''We have teams everywhere and these psychopathes know how to contact you'' he said. ''I won't hesitate a second to hand you the phone if they do so, but for now...''

''My phone. I didn't know yet Jackie and the kids had been kidnapped, I...I switched it off.''

''Then tell me where you've put it and I'll switch it on and bring it back to you instantly.'' He finally stopped and gazed at the man once more, knowing there was no reason to lie. ''Listen, Leon. I won't keep you out of this case'' he said with honesty. ''I won't. I know it'd be a lost cause.''

''Thank you, Gibbs'' he almost whispered, seeing the man's palm grab a bottle from the glove box.

''But first you drink that while I get your phone back, otherwise I'll drive you to the hospital myself and you'll have to follow the case on ZNN with an awful little patient dress.''

Gibbs ended up revealing a very small smile, knowing it was useless showing extreme, comforting happiness, and patted him on the shoulder before leaving. He then only discreetly watched over his shoulder as he started walking to the house, briefly observing the man drinking a sip of the bitter liquid.

* * *

_Two years ago..._

* * *

_''You've reached Jackie Vance's voicemail. I am not available right now, please leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. If this is a message for Director Vance concerning urgent matter, please press #264 before your message, it will be sent directly to his office. Any abuse of this option will be punished by the law.'' *beep*_

''Jackie? This is me again. Your _husband_'' Leon spoke through the phone. ''Well, I just wanted to remind you that Lili's mother was picking up the kids at the airport and driving them home very soon... If you ever feel like you want to join us and greet them...call me back.''

Leon Vance hung up and took a look at the house he had recently cleaned, sighing. He pressed a hand on the table nearby, ready to chase any new sign of dust, and quickly thought of what to tell the kids if they were about to ask questions. How stupid he was...of course they _would_ be. Everybody needed their mum. But what was the point, after all? Indeed, how could he know what to tell them when he didn't know himself what was going to happen? Or maybe he knew already...no, he didn't want to think about it. At least she was listening to his messages, he knew it, and that was why he loved her so much, no matter what. Even in the middle of a crisis, she knew how important it was to empty her voicemail. Her husband dead or alive, she knew she had to keep space for potential emergencies. She had married a man already married to NCIS, to finally be married to it as well...she had been so helpful. So, so helpful...  
A big knock at the door forced him to get out of his reverie, feeling extremely hopeful for a second.

_''Surpriiiiise!''_ two people smilingly said as he faced the outside, a woman behind them.

_''Hey...!''_ Leon instantly reacted, opening both his arms in order to hug them. He knelt down immediately, feeling kisses along his cheeks. ''Has everybody been nice?''

''Very!'' Lili's mother answered.

Leon grabbed Kayla by the armpits and carried her like an angel, Jarey's hands already wrapped around a part of his waist.

''Thank you so much for bringing them back. Their mother and I are...well, she's gonna be late tonight'' he corrected automatically, grinning.

''No problem at all. It was very nice seeing them again. We put some great music in the car and even sung together, right, kids?''

Jared and Kayla nodded and smiled once more with missing teeth, Leon Vance and his children sharing goodbyes as the woman finally headed back to her vehicle. He waved at her one last time and reentered his home, small humans now joining him, their brains full of stories to tell.

''Where is mama?'' Jared almost instantly asked once he dropped his things on the floor, looking for her.

''Well...mama had to visit your grandma, so she's gonna be...a little late. But you know what? I'm here, and I'm sure we can do very fun things until she comes back, right?'' he added with fake energy.

''But I wanted to show her my drawing...'' Kayla lowly complained, leaving her father's arms.

''I'm sure you will.''

''But when?'' she insisted, already looking for the colorful piece of paper inside her bag.

''Very soon, baby K, very soon. I promise. But for now...''

He jumped as he heard another knock at the door, the kids instantly getting excited.

_''This is mama!''_ Kayla shouted.

''Kayla, don't run!'' he ordered. ''Listen, this is not...'' he tried saying, Jared's little hands already pressing the handle without his consent, welcoming the silhouette on the other side.

_''Mama...!''_ the little girl shouted again, joining her brother. _''I told you it was her! Daddy, look!'' _she continued, female arms wrapped around her.

Leon Vance silently inhaled from afar, his breathing deep, his eyes on the unexpected guest.

''What are you doing here, mama?'' Jared wondered. ''Daddy told us you were visiting grandma far, far away!''

Jackie revealed her teeth and smiled beautifully as always, kissing her son.

''Because daddy had to have my back and give you an excuse while I was out, buying you some presents!''

Leon immediately smiled in turn, trying to confirm the lie.

''Then why do you smell like her?'' Kayla seemed dubious. ''You have the same smell than grandma...''

Jackie Vance revealed her teeth another time, now approaching the girl again.

''Because grandma bought me a present too and offered me the same perfume she usually wears.''

Leon ended up sitting in a chair nearby and welcomed the little girl on his lap, listening to the second excuse. She was very good at it. She always seemed to have an answer for everything.

''You two are girls'' Jared gently teased his father and sister. ''You're already tired.''

''Daddy is not a girl...'' Kayla immediately intervened, Leon grabbing her by the armpits, replacing her on the floor.

''You know what?'' Jackie said. ''Why don't the two of you go immediately to the kitchen, I am sure there will be soon a great cake to share with very nice kids who've made an exhausting plane trip!''

''That means us!'' Jared instantly smiled, running first to the room, ready for a short race.

_''Kayla, don't run...''_ Leon Vance tried pronouncing again, but both kids were already away from him, obviously not listening to anything he'd say. He finally deeply exhaled and faced his wife, worried and relieved. _Here she was..._ ''Jackie, I...''

She didn't let him finish and softly pressed a palm on her husband's chest, sharing confidences.

''You know I don't like to lie to the kids'' she whispered very calmly, although there was something scary in the way she was saying the words.

''I know, Jackie, but we have to...''

''We'll talk about it later, Leon. Now we are a family, and we're gonna eat some cake and welcome our kids like every normal parents do.''

The palm finally left Leon's shirt, the man not knowing if his wife's neutral face was predicting good or bad news for the future... He then just watched her leave in the kitchen's direction, the woman revealing another smile, already sharing jokes with her kids...

* * *

_Present..._

* * *

''She knew I wouldn't take the risk to hire someone to greet the kids if I wasn't sure she was about to come back. And in the case she would, then she knew I would be there as well and force to be free for the night...she was very smart, you know, Gibbs...''

Jethro patted him on the shoulder again, gladly noticing the trembling had finally lessened.

''She's not dead yet, Leon.''

The NCIS Director nodded without truly believing anything, still dealing with the current shock.

''You have the phone, Gibbs?'' he asked a minute later, full of hopes.

Gibbs raised the object to him, hiding a sigh.

''No calls yet.''


	3. No ransom, no answer

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for your reviews, again, it cheers me up. I am currently doing some big changes in my life, including finishing my first English novel, and I sincerely hope it'll give me more time to write in the future! I already have another Timmy story in mind, and I don't know if I should focus on this one or post both... Again, this is clear that any current story won't be posted on a regular basis anyway, but I still hope you'll enjoy this one and stay with me till the end. It is so good seeing your 'views' and reading your comments, I feel like my mind is traveling all around the world, and this entirely thanks to you.**

* * *

_Two years ago..._

* * *

''Is everyone in bed?'' Leon almost whispered, approaching the dark corridor.

''Should be'' the female voice answered, closing the last door. Leon slowly walked to his wife, opening his arms in order to hug her. He felt her lips touch his but it was like the kiss wasn't given back. ''Leon...we still need to talk.''

He moved a bit forward and walked to the stairs, inviting her to follow him.

''So now you are willing to talk? I thought the kids deserved normal parents and that the vocal part had been postponed.''

''Come on, Leon...you know what I mean.''

''I do, indeed'' he said, neutral, holding back curses willing to escape. ''Well, I am fully available right now.''

''Good, 'cause I have something to say to you.''

* * *

_Present..._

* * *

''Why isn't that phone ringing when we need it the most?'' Leon's mind seemed to turn crazy, the man staring at the small screen. ''Gibbs!'' he basically shouted, watching the man come out of the elevator. ''Why haven't we heard from anyone yet! It's been five hours since the video's been released!''

Jethro immediately put a hand on his shoulder, feeling the tension.

''Leon, I know the first twenty-four hours are crucial, but we're still not there, yet. According to the statistics, we still have nineteen hours to go, so keep faith.''

The ironical chuckle escaped the opposite mouth, the skin of his face turning red.

''And who can tell the video wasn't recorded before that? Who can tell my wife and kids aren't already somewhere, buried underground, when you're here, comforting me with stupid words like 'keep faith'!''

Everybody heard the screams around but no one dared to intervene, each agent in here willing to do his best to find the Vance family.

''Leon, in my office, now.''

The sane Leon could have understood the old Marine's sharp grip wasn't meant to be mean, but he only reacted as if he'd just been attacked, reflexively moving away from Gibbs' hand. He then approached Jethro so closely that their foreheads could almost touch each other.

''You are _not_ gonna lock me out in that elevator of yours, Gibbs, I am _not_ one of your damn agents.'' He exhaled like a dragon spreading its flames and immediately headed to the stairs, furious. _''Do you really think we have time for that, Gibbs?''_ he asked from afar, pushing the door. _''Damn it!''_

Jethro sighed and shook his head, inviting selected witnesses to bring the material out of the building. They'd better follow Leon anywhere he'd go: for the call they all expected to receive...and for his own safety.

* * *

_Two years ago..._

* * *

''Who is he?'' Leon couldn't help but raise the volume of his voice.

''Leon, please.'' The female palm tried touching his chest but he pushed it away instantly, absolutely not in the mood. ''I'll tell you about him, but first I need you to calm down and talk to me.''

''And what more is there to talk about, Jackie! You're telling me you've been flirting with a man, and...''

''...and nothing happened, Leon!'' she spoke louder all of a sudden before realizing kids were sleeping upstairs. ''Nothing happened, Leon. _Nothing_'' she repeated calmly, trying once more to touch him with delicacy.

The NCIS Director took a look around, his eyes on the lightful living-room, wishing he could run away from this nightmare. This couldn't be happening. Not like that. Not with Jackie. He noticed his chest inflating more than he had expected, anxiety taking control of him.

''What are we gonna tell the kids, Jackie? Jared, Kayla?''

Again, these fingers pressed against his shirt, trying to comfort. She gazed at him so seriously he knew he had to believe her, somehow.

''Nothing...happened, Leon. But this is why I want you and me to talk about it like adults.''

''I'm not feeling good for any kind of analyze, Jackie'' he said, desperate.

''Well, maybe you should be. There is no point in finding someone and punch him, we're not in high school anymore. I want us to talk about it and understand why something like this did happen in the first place.'' She sighed and pressed her forehead against her cheek, knowing he wasn't ready for more. ''Do you think we can do this...together?''

Leon Vance closed his eyes for a minute and didn't feel like the Director of a federal agency anymore. He was somewhere stuck between a lost kid and an exhausted grown-up, wondering how could these recent events have taken place and if he could have prevented them from actually happening. Maybe there wasn't only one person to blame, after all.

''I'm not gonna punch him'' he whispered in the end, his eyes still closed. He tried to relax some additional seconds before facing the light again, his eyes on her.

''So is this a yes? Can we talk?''

''Yes, Jackie. We can talk.''

She raised a hand in the air, inviting him to join her on the sofa, and he followed, his mind full of thoughts. He couldn't say if he was happy or even relieved that she had the decency to tell him everything, or if she was pure evil to have dared flirting with another man anyway...he also didn't know if he had to blame her for something that hadn't happened yet or if he was the only one responsible for this mess. They said communication was the key for a great relationship...well, it was too bad they had to talk about such matter to finally have a chance to 'communicate'...

* * *

_Present..._

* * *

The black suit pushed away the yellow _'Do not cross'_ tape and moved in the house's direction, feeling raindrops starting to fall. Gibbs was already behind, imitating the man. Leon turned back and sighed as he saw him, knowing he had to calm down but couldn't.

''What is this about, Gibbs, uh? You think parents and kiddos will enjoy watching this from their windows? It's not even Halloween.''

Vance didn't care about the agents standing in what used to be his garden and ripped off the tape nearby with a sharp movement, upset.

''Leon...''

''Come on, Gibbs. You want me to lower my temper but the front of my house is customized as if someone had just died in the kitchen!'' He clenched his teeth before continuing his speech, the man almost whispering now. ''No one died yet...you said it.''

''We're gonna do everything that's possible, Leon, we...''

''Then hurry up, Agent Gibbs, or they're gonna be some consequences.''

Vance took a look at the same agents around, knowing they'd call him in anyone was trying to contact him. He then walked to his house again and entered it. Everyone had checked everything but found nothing, so now he would do it by himself, as he seemed to be the only one caring. Gibbs rubbed his neck, getting rid of the humidity along his skin, and noticed Tim run to him, his rainy coat protecting the tablet from the uncertain weather.

''McGee, anything new?'' he said, quickly noticing Vance staring at them through a window.

Tim came a little bit closer, ready to explain.

''The IP address didn't lead anywhere, Gibbs. The place where the video seemed to have been uploaded isn't specified.''

''And how is that possible, McGee?''

''Looks like our guy used a method of proxy chaining.'' Rain suddenly started falling down real fast and Tim's hood quickly begun to turn wet. Sky got blurry too and made the whole garden look foggy, but he could still notice Jethro's interrogative face, the man needing more informations. ''Well, this method consists in connecting in multiple proxy servers before connecting to your own, boss. It definitely affects your internet speed but the more proxy servers you use, the hardest it becomes to find someone's IP. Our man could be anywhere, Gibbs.'' He finally noticed Leon Vance at the window, too, and refocused on Gibbs. ''Are we...gonna wait for him to join us or are we supposed to come inside, boss...? I know he is fully involved, but do you want me to show him the video again?'' Tim dared.

''Why would he need to watch the video again, McGee? I thought you couldn't trace it.''

''Trace it, no, but I might have noticed something new, although...I'm not sure.''

* * *

_Three years ago..._

* * *

She watched everyone take a seat and exhaled a bit nervously, excited. She had been told it was safer changing her name and she said she'd do it if it was all that mattered. But now what she wanted was to give a new chance to people really wanting to change. Didn't mean it had to be easy, though. She deeply inhaled and revealed bright teeth, knowing a whole team had worked really hard to make this happen.

''Good morning, everyone!'' She heard a few 'morning's back, but it wasn't that passionate. ''My name is Hanna, and today I am here to hear your stories and give everyone a chance to talk about it. This is a new program of reinsertion we are willing to start with several backgrounds at the time, and we hope it'll give you everything you need. Remember that we are seeking respect and understanding, that this is something purely anonymous, and that none of you will be judged. Well...does anyone want to start?''

Nobody moved for a minute until a man stood up and briefly said 'hi', his eyes already lowering. ''Okay, uh...I'm Josh.''

_''Hi, Josh.''_

''Hey...man'' he smiled nervously, shyly raising a hand in the other voice's direction. ''So, uh, I'm here today 'cause I've stolen a couple stuff lately...quite expensive stuff, to be honest...''

_''...my name is Barbara, I broke into a hospital six months ago, trying to access...''_

_''...Kelly. Marijuana addict. I lied to my society for two years when I was actually...''_

Jackie's both hands joined each other as she discreetly smiled again, happy to finally meet the group and watch them get more relaxed minute after minute. It was a project she had been willing so much to be part of, and no matter what every advices she'd received, she knew it was some project she wanted to make happen. She ended up thanking another girl after her introduction, inviting her to sit down, and took a look at some other man in the circle, someone who hadn't spoken yet. She revealed her teeth for the umpteenth time of the night and gently proposed him to speak up. She then deeply exhaled, proud, and waited for him to stand up in front of the small crowd. She didn't know his story yet, but she was impatient to listen...


	4. Red sofa and victims

**Hello everyone, guess who's late again about posting? I'd already told you in a different fanfiction that I'd been part of a cinema workshop with the actress who played Agent Quinn in season 14...well, I had the chance to meet her again very recently, and I definitely had a lot to focus on these last few days, lots of lines to learn and understand, very little sleep. **  
**So I'm back with the story! Tell me in the comments if you still feel like it gives you any interest somehow, or if the whole thing just literally sucks. No offense, really.  
Let's not forget either it was Sean Murray's birthday only a few days ago, so here is my late present for the lucky guy. **

* * *

_Two years ago..._

* * *

Leon Vance observed his wife with a brand new look, with the eyes of a man who'd just sincerely doubted his half for the very first time. He knew she hadn't crossed the line already, but still...it meant that something had changed. He wished right now he would also be the one fighting cliches, but maybe it was a blessing in disguise. A lot of couples he knew hadn't walked through life without any obstacles, and he knew, too, that the bravest ones who had kept fighting had gotten out of any mess being even more united than before.  
He wished that Jackie and himself would have the chance to end up the same way. They could do it. After all, it was just a flirt...right?  
He reflexively clenched his fist, his thoughts starting to make him feel paranoid.

''...now you can decide to ask me every single thing about him, and I swear I'll do if you really want me to, but I'd appreciate, too, that you'd just trust me with the rest of the group.''

''Can't you find another one?'' he asked, his mind trying to come back to reality.

''At such short notice, no, Leon. It's almost been a year. And even if I could...I can't let them down. These people are humans who've done really bad things but want to make a change for their future. But they need our help for that. Josh, Kelly, Barbara, they're all...''

''So you've never...''

''Of course not, Leon.''

For a second, Leon Vance thought of relaxing, but then he remembered there was still something going on here.

''But you did flirt'' he finally added.

''Again, I am not gonna lie. At first it was just him. Then he became a bit insistent, and yes...I flirted back.'' She moved closer and slowly grabbed his collar. ''I just...missed it, Leon.''

The man sighed and raised his chin, proud.

''I was there at the end of the day, Jackie.''

''Were you?'' The hands tightened around the fabric, his wife gazing at him. ''I mean the real _us_, Leon. I missed us flirting, touching, talking. I have to take care of the kids, and you're busy, I'm busy, we may be living in the same house, but sometimes I feel like we are thousand miles away from each other. I know you have high responsibilities, but shouldn't we focus on what's important, too?''

Jackie Vance sighed in turn and ended up walking away from him. This conversation seemed to be repeating itself. Leon seemed at first to be asking for the truth, and then to be ready not to know everything... But maybe they could talk about it some other day, right? Maybe it'd been a bad idea to even tell him anything, as nothing had really happened in the end...

''Jackie, _wait_'' the man suddenly said, his palm grabbing her wrist before she had a chance to escape. He noticed her eyes turning shiny this time, her head trying to look away... She didn't say anything back, but he could perfectly guess her _'What is it now, Leon?'_ by the simple way she was looking at him. ''Jackie...'' he continued, holding back a sob he hadn't expected. His hands now grabbed her forearms, the woman having no choice but to get closer to him. ''I love you.'' Tears finally fell down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the man wrapping his own around her back, realizing he hadn't been that scared to lose her till today. ''Oh my God...'' he brusquely added, tightening his grip. ''I love you so much. I love you so, so much, Jackie...''

''I love you too, Leon...''

* * *

_Present..._

* * *

Timothy McGee pointed a finger at the corner of the screen, raindrops dirtying his tablet.

''So what did you find?'' Jethro wondered.

''Well, what I was gonna say is...'' Tim took a preoccupied look at the sky which now seemed about to explode. ''Maybe we should...''

''There's no need to worry about it, McGee,'' Gibbs said, ''this is nothing more but a little bit of rain.''

The young agent frowned, his eyes analyzing the situation.

''Are you...sure, boss? I mean, look at the sky, it's pretty heavy out there...''

''It's just rain, McGee, get over it!''

Jethro instinctively raised his hand, ready for a head slap, but ten seconds later rain was falling down the sky, heavy like a waterfall, giving no choice for the two men but to walk past the black and yellow tape and stand next to Vance's living-room. Tim couldn't help but chuckle as he wiped off the liquid on his screen, before feeling Gibbs' eyes on him.

''Sorry, boss'' he reflexively apologized and forced himself to turn serious again. The screen was finally the driest possible when he raised his head to the older man, ready for the unfinished conversation. ''So, what I was saying, here...''

The young agent was pointing a new finger at something when Dinozzo and Ziva suddenly hurried downstairs, ready for campfire.

''Oh boy...like my old cousin would say, 'it's raining cats and dogs in here'!'' Tony instantly complained, staring at the window. The older agent then raised his head and burst out laughing as he noticed Gibbs' wet hair. ''Oh my God, I'm so sorry, boss...!'' he immediately apologized, fearing for his life.

Both Tim and Ziva's face instantly turned serious as well, Jethro's terrible eyes threatening to kill them all straight away.

''Can anyone tell me any update about our case!'' he almost groaned.

''Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing, Jethro'' Leon's voice suddenly resonated, his face stern. ''But maybe your agents are too busy making fun of your hair rather than focusing on my missing wife and kids.''

''I'm sorry, Director'' Tim said instantly, his cheeks now red of shame.

''Alright, I think everyone is just...pretty tired...'' Tony tried to add, but a single look from Gibbs told him silence was by far the best reaction for now.

''Director'' Tim finally came closer, that same screen between hands. He could notice Leon Vance stare at it with soundless fear, the man absolutely knowing who was in that video. ''Take a look at this.''

Leon Vance then took a closer look at what was shown, his mind struggling to fully focus on it, his eyes on Jackie, Kayla and Jared.

''A red sofa and a window...what's odd about that, Agent McGee?'' he asked, pretending to sound casual, if not almost bored.

''Director, the window behind the sofa...well, it maybe hard to see from a small screen because it's pretty well done, but...do you see the pixels, here?''

Vance's eyebrows furrowed for a second, the other trio curiously staring from behind, silent as hell.

''Why in the world would a window look pixilated? Is it low-quality video, Agent McGee?''

''Listen, I had a case one day in cybercrime where we had to work in a...''

''It's a bunker, Leon'' Gibbs interrupted them without listening to the story coming, as if his brain had just finally made the connexion.

Leon Vance was already about to threaten anyone's life when Jethro grabbed his phone and started dialing.

''What is happening here, Gibbs? Are you saying that my family is left alone in a bunker?!''

''Ducky? I'll need you to consult archives for me. It's about bunkers. Listed_ and_ non-listed. Ziva,'' he added, still on the phone, call Abby and get the two of you working on a list of interior designers.''

''Excuse me?'' she automatically said, surprised by the order. ''I mean...aren't we supposed to work on real stuff, Gibbs? I'm sure there is something else I can do...'' she tried to whisper.

''I said you work on that list with Abby, Ziva! Find where this red sofa comes from, who designed and built it...if it's specific one, then maybe we'll have a chance to find its owner! Well? Is that worth enough for you or should I call some other guy from the maintenance and tell him to do it for you?'' Ziva clenched a fist as she watched Gibbs coming closer to Tony, the NCIS agent visibly more than mad at the woman. ''DiNozzo,'' he restarted speaking, ''you stay with me and Leon. We have to keep working on a list of people to interrogate. McGee...''

''I'm coming back with Ziva. I'll keep working on the video while they'll be making the...uh, list.'' He took a quick look at his female coworker before heading outside, knowing she could kill him right now with only one finger.

_''Interrogations for men and interior designers for women...Gibbs must be kidding me!''_ she groaned without even hiding it on their way out, Tim perfectly knowing he should remain silent for the whole trip _and_ his own sake.

* * *

_Three years ago..._

* * *

Jackie kept her eyes on the member who hadn't spoken yet, knowing there were a few more to listen to after him. But she didn't want to hurry anyone. Not on their first meeting. _Trust_ was the key-word for today.

''...so I did something wrong'' the man continued after some time, everybody around focusing on his introduction speech. ''I mean it wasn't on purpose, we were...arguing in the car, and...''

''It's alright,'' Jackie said, you are in a safe place, here. You wouldn't have been sent here if you were not allowed to.''

''Okay...okay" he smiled, a bit more relaxed. ''So we were in the car, arguing about stuff, you know... I always get nervous when the sun goes down.''

''And why that? Why are you so scared at night?''

He nervously rubbed his forehead, fearing judgement.

''I don't know...at night everything gets scarier. You don't see animals crossing the road, strange people stand in dark streets...''

''Nights can be very romantic sometimes, too...'' Barbara dared saying, the man smiling back at her.

''Yeah, I guess... Well, I just wanted to protect her, you know...'' The man rubbed his forehead again, the shy grin turning into tears ready to escape. ''Sorry.''

''It's okay, take your time'' Jackie said.

''I just know I _had_ to protect her. I should have. But now it's too late.''

''What happened, man?'' Josh respectfully wondered, now a bit more focused.

The man deeply inhaled and exhaled, somehow feeling relieved he could be able to tell his story in front of strangers. He'd lost so many friends in the past... He took one last look at Jackie before speaking, smiling again. She looked like her...dark hair and bright teeth, taking care of her appearance... And thinking of it now, and about how nicely she was talking to him...he was pretty sure she was as kind as she used to be. Who know, they even could have been friends...women sharing the same interests and generosity.

''So?'' the smiling woman gently insisted, taking him out of his memories.

''Well...I didn't see the other car coming on the other side, and...I killed her. I killed her'' he repeated, biting his lips. ''I killed my wife.''


	5. What we'd do for love

**I am so, _so_ sorry for being that late. My life recently changed a way that involved a lot of things to take care of, and although I felt frustrated as hell to not be able posting ****anything, I knew it wasn't the right time for it. So here I am now, back again! Won't say I'll post a chapter everyday every single moment I'll start a new fanfic, but I'll definitely write on a better regular basis. Please tell me in the comments if what's going on with the Vances still interests you at some level, you know you all are one of the reasons that makes me feel truly happy.  
Now back to the story.**

* * *

_Present..._

* * *

Ziva double-clicked on her computer mouse, her index finger frenetically wanting to click even more, her mind frustrated.

''Something wrong?'' Tim dared questioning her, already regretting to have spoken.

The former Mossad agent didn't stand up but brusquely raised her head in his direction, obviously on alert.

''Something wrong, Tim? You're asking me if there is something wrong?! Of course there is, don't you think it is clearly inappropriate to focus my attention on furnitures' websites and magazines when I could be out in the field, fighting crimes?!''

Tim immediately thought of apologizing but it was way too late to dare interrupting, now. Ziva had this facial expression that truly said he shouldn't even try retorting anything.

''Well...if you are looking for my opinion, I have to say that I do enjoy from time to time taking a look at some masterpieces that could improve Mother's living-room style.''

Both Tim and Ziva stared at the old man entering their space, wondering if Ducky had the so famous Gibbs' superpower of hearing everything in the bullpen.

''Hi, Ducky'' Ziva coldly intended sharing some respectful greetings.

''Hello, Ziva. Hello, Timothy.''

There was a slight whoosh of air leaving the man who had just come a long way from his lab before he approached the large screen. Tim instantly grabbed the remote control and held it to the ME but a palm stopped his gentle action.

''Oh, thank you, Timothy, but I prefer my dearest papers better than their digital version.'' The young agent pinched his lips and put back the remote control on his desk, listening. ''I have here the location of five listed bunkers between Virginia and Maryland'' he continued. ''I could, of course, look a bit further, but I'd seriously doubt Mrs Vance and the kids would have been taken so far away from here.''

''And why that?'' Ziva wondered, now approaching.

''I do believe our perpetrator needed to feel safe the quickest way possible, and driving three people away is quite a heavy burden to carry.''

''Children?'' the female agent asked.

''Yes indeed, my dear Ziva. If I am pretty sure it would be easier for Mrs Vance to act in a calm manner the whole time, kids are usually less predictable. Fear, excitement, questions...who knows which techniques have been used by both Jackie and our guilty party in order to make them follow instructions and not panic?''

_''You say guilty, I said psychopath''_ another male voice suddenly commented, footsteps walking from the elevator to the bullpen.

''Jethro!''

''You said you had the list, Duck?

The ME gave him the document and watched him read, quick as a flash, the few names listed on it.

''Like I told you earlier, Jethro, we can't say for sure, but I do have serious concerns about a long escapade with a group. I have a friend helping me looking for any other places, but I think you should start with these ones for now.''

''It could be an unofficial one, Duck.''

''That's an interesting point, too, Jethro, but I have another theory.''

''You really think it has to be a listed one'' Ziva basically affirmed, her ears distracted by the _beep_ coming from her computer.

She got ready to listen to the man but rejoined her desk almost instantly, curious.

''Come on, Jethro...I know you and I are not the most interested by technology, but pixilated windows, comfy furnitures... You need an aeration system, supplies, to get humans inside, especially three others...this one does not really look like an amateur thing.''

''Maybe it's a very old one, Ducky, a bunker the State never heard about.''

''It can be, yes, unless it was something that was built on purpose.''

Gibbs discreetly sighed and started moving away from the group, his mind overthinking.

''It isn't _always_ about psychology, Ducky. Sometimes people build things and commit crimes with no related reason, that's all. This is the United States of America, people are free to cut their house into pieces if they feel like renovating.''

The ME approached Gibbs again and continued speaking, seriouser than ever.

''So you truly think that someone, who happened to have a bunker, decided to kidnap the wife of a Federal Agency's Director without any personal history, or psychological background?'' Ducky's face momentarily blushed, although he was remaining really calm. Gibbs briefly grinned but didn't show it. The old man always looked like that when he was getting passionate...and like in so many situations, he was certainly right about something. ''People always think that building a bunker is to be prepared for a catastrophic ending of the universe, zombies, or any creatures of another world...but what about getting one only to protect the ones from the inside? I know it does sound a bit similar, said like that, but what if someone truly cared about keeping what he has in the inside rather than planning on attacking the neighborhood when the time comes? What I analyze here with the fews elements I have is not a violent behavior but more a fear for the outside.''

''That's a point, Duck, but you don't know enough about the suspect to...''

''Director Vance received a video, Jethro. Why? What I see here is someone willing to actually _prove_ a point.''

''Gibbs?'' the female voice suddenly interrupted Jethro's reaction. ''I think I found our red sofa.'' The whole team instantly walked to Ziva's desk, as if her screen had just become the most interesting thing on earth. ''I entered some criteria online and put an alert, and I just got two potential matches.'' She frowned as she discovered the pictures. ''Okay, we're still waiting for the...decoration expert...''

''You mean_ 'interior designer'_, Ziva'' Tim couldn't help but gently correct her, the woman's eyes brusquely threatening him to die soon.

''...so I'm sending it straight away to Abby, too,'' she continued, silently furious, ''as I can't see any _damn_ difference between them two.''

Gibbs noticed the sigh leaving her nostrils but he didn't mention it. He could see how bored and frustrated she was with the mission but at least she was trying not to complain about it, this time. Ducky lowered his tired eyes and tried taking a look at the screen.

''While we let Abbigail focus on the differences, what about us looking for any similarities, then, my dear Ziva?'' he asked, kindly.

The former Mossad agent double-clicked on each website and focused on both their long descriptions.

''So that's..._vintage_'' she pronounced awkwardly, unaware of what it could even mean.

''Yeah, and?''

Tim took a quick look at the group around, feeling a bit exasperated and impatient. Between Ziva trying to understand old-fashion furniture's style and Ducky and Gibbs lowering the glasses from their noses in order to read better, the situation seemed nothing but desperate. He couldn't help but softly push Ziva to the side in the end and take place on what used to be her seat, his fingers typing faster than anyone else's. All that Gibbs could recall was Tim mentioning 'key-words', but whatever his guy was doing, it seemed to be right anyway.

''Both websites started selling these sofas about three and four years ago. First from California, then one from France.''

''Limited editions?''

''Doesn't...seem like it,'' Tim continued typing and speaking at the same time, completely focused, ''although if there were French shipments I guess the buyers' list might be shorter than the other one... Prices aren't cheap.''

His ten fingers were still flying over the keypad when Ziva's desk phone started ringing, Jethro immediately grabbing it. All he did was nodding a couple times and dryly agreeing before hanging up. That was quick.

''The renovation woman?'' Ziva asked, hopeful.

_''Interior d...''_

''Oh, whatever, Tim!''

Jethro nodded one more time and briefly slapped the younger man behind his head, inviting him to be ready for more.

''I guess someone must have heard us from her office...'' he wondered.

''I don't know, but that's French, for sure. McGee...''

''...I'm making a list of everyone who's ever bought this red sofa. Might be a bit long, boss.''

''I wanted it done yesterday!''

''On it, boss.''

''Ducky...''

''...as I mentioned the psychological fact I am gonna take responsibility for my choices and gonna work on Timothy's list, looking for the ones who might have gone through an important trauma.''

''Ziva...'' Jethro finally said after rolling his eyes, his feet already heading to the elevator.

_''Gibbs, I swear, if...''_ she started threatening.

''You come with me meet Tony and Vance.''

The woman brusquely raised both hands in the air and immediately grabbed her gear.

_''Finally...!''_ she stood up and complained aloud, relieved.

* * *

_Two years ago..._

* * *

''...come on, you can't abandon us like this'' the man expressed his worries face to face, talking to Jackie.

''_Please_, Rupert, try to understand. Like I told you, it won't be an immediate thing. First I need to find someone who will have all the informations about the group, and I'll take care of choosing someone you can all truly rely on.''

''But...''

''This is the best thing I can do, but it won't start before, at least, a few months, alright?''

Jackie Vance slowly exhaled, sad but a bit anxious as well, although she tried no to show it. Finally Leon hadn't forced her to name or even talk that much about Rupert, and for that she was extremely grateful. Leon had shown respect by giving her his trust and that was why she had decided to do so. He hadn't ordered her to stop but she knew deep down it might be better taking that decision, even though she felt really sorry for the group.

''Is it because of him?'' he suddenly said, breaking silence.

Jackie's eyes suddenly stared at him, the woman surprised by the question.

''I beg your pardon?''

''Is it because of him?'' he repeated. ''Because he neglected you.''

''Rupert...''

''Come on, you confided in us. You told us you were sometimes having bad days...''

''Yes, like everyone, Rupert! We all have bad days from time to time, and I felt that was important for you all to know you were not alone in that situation.''

''But you confided in me! You said you felt lonely sometimes, that your husband's job was very demanding, and...''

''...and I _shouldn't_ have been that talkative. It was absolutely wrong of me to tell you about my problems when I was supposed to be...''

''You know,'' he continued without waiting for her to finish, ''my wife and I used to neglect each other, too. When we got married we wanted a happy life, to have kids, to have fun, to...'' The man suddenly stopped, holding back some tears. Jackie noticed his hand shaking but tried not to mention it, willing to calm in down without being too involved anymore. ''When she died, I...I couldn't help _thinking_ about everything we've missed, I...''

''I know, Rupert, I know...''

''And then you came to help us, and you seemed to understand us so much...and that makes me feel sad to know that...you don't have someone to take care of you the way you deserve it.''

Jackie finally put a hand on his shoulder, feeling the man's pain.

''I am not perfect, Rupert. But I am better now. _I swear._ My husband and I are very happy, I promise, and I assure you we're gonna do everything to make things work out.''

''Until he starts neglecting you again.''

''Rupert, that's enough. _Please._ Now...I would like you to rejoin the group. I am _so_ sorry I've involved you in my personal life, I won't do it again.''

''But you'll stay, then?'' he asked in the end, vulnerable.

''A few months, certainly, like I promised. I am very sorry for this as well, but I swear I'll find the perfect person for you all.''

Rupert gazed at her the way he had used to so many times when they had a minute or two for discussion after meetings. Jackie reflexively blinked, trying to put some distance, to avoid any personal reaction. She sincerely hoped Leon would be happy. She knew she had felt lonelier than ever sometimes but she had crossed the line, too, and now she was doing it for him. _For them._  
She finally invited Rupert to sit down with the others, the man looking one last time in her direction.

''Then I'll guess I'll have to enjoy the time remaining with you to the fullest.''

Jackie smiled back but couldn't help feeling her heart break a little. Soon she would do everything in order to save her marriage, but it was still hard knowing she had lost her confident.


	6. Consequences of a brain

**Hi there, look who's already back with a chapter? I might want to give you a warning about this one. Not all of it is especially about vulgarity, blood or violence, but I have to say that it was a hard one to write. I can't say for sure when the next chapter will be posted, and I'm pretty certain it won't be something very cheerful at this point of the story, but as both Christmas and my birthday are almost happening on the same day, you have my word there'll be a new chapter in your holiday stocking!**  
**Now this said, let's face together a bit more darkness. Please leave your feedbacks in the comments if you still enjoy the story so far, and have a wonderful day or night.**

* * *

_Present..._

* * *

''Rupert?'' Jackie's low voice asked, feeling his palm softly stroke her cheek.

But the man didn't seem to listen at all, his eyes focused on her. She wished she could have kicked his head with hers and run away from here, but she knew she hadn't figured yet how to actually do this. Kids had finally fallen asleep in some other place, and now she desperately needed a plan.

_''You are so beautiful, Hanna...''_

It took her a few seconds to remember it'd been the name she had given to the group when they'd all started the sessions. She could tell it felt even weirder to hear him call her that way, but maybe it was best in the end. Maybe it allowed her somehow to put some distance between her family and this obviously troubled man she'd dared trusting so much in the past.

''Rupert, why did you kidn...brought us here?'' she corrected instantly.

She hoped he'd move away from her face but he only seemed to get closer, as if he needed to hug her. The picture of her head against his crossed her mind some other time but then she remembered the gun he had in his right hand.

_''I had a bad feeling...''_ he whispered, nervous, before kissing her neck. ''I had a feeling I'd made you very unhappy so I followed you to your home. First I wanted to stay inside the car, you know, but then I realized you would be even sadder if I'd let you go back to your old routine...and the kids...yes, they're important. Very important. I've always wanted kids, you know.''

Jackie couldn't help but inhale anxiously this time, knowing she had to do something. She held her breath for a second and slowly stroke his hand before grabbing the gun. She could tell she had a grip on it but soon her wrist cracked and she knew she had to let go.

''What are you trying to do, Hanna!'' the man brusquely asked and stood up, feeling betrayed.

''I...I'm sorry, Rupert, I won't do it again'' she intended to explain calmly. She could hear now the kids calling her from somewhere else, knowing she had woken them up. ''I'm so sorry Rupert'' she repeated, scared.

The man nervously rubbed his forehead and pointed the gun in her direction.

''Why are you doing this, Caitlyn!''

''Rupert...?''

Jackie could swear he was about to cry, the man visibly upset, so she pressed her back against the wall but didn't answer to the kids, yet. She had a feeling that interrupting him now would maybe make this already awful situation ever worse. The man grabbed a pillow from the red sofa and violently threw it to the floor.

''I...don't...want...to lose you!'' he screamed. ''I did this for you! To protect you!''

_''I know...''_ Jackie suddenly lowly said, unexpectedly joining a empathetic dialogue.

The man seemed to calm down a bit after her words, even though momentarily, and she knew that this was the right move to make. She discreetly rubbed her painful wrist and watched him slowly fall on his knees, his eyes on her.

''I gave you time, Caitlyn... I let you leave the group and made everything possible to build this place for us in the meantime. It was hard knowing you were away months later but I waited for everything to be perfect before I brought you to our new home. I did this for us...''

''I know, Rupert. I know. And I'm...glad you waited for everything to be perfect before...making us visit it. It's...beautiful.'' She swallowed with difficulty and took a look at the other room nearby, wondering how the kids could be doing.''Hey, Rupert...do you think I could say 'hi' to Jared and Kayla?''

''Who?''

''The kids, Rupert.''

She almost choked, thinking that saying they were _theirs_ might actually give the three of them some more time to plan anything, but she wasn't ready for this game yet. Rupert ended up sadly nodding and lowered his gun, inviting her to stand up.

''Sorry about the gun,'' he said sincerely. ''I just...I just didn't want you to leave.''

''That's okay, Rupert'' she briefly smiled before her lips came back to a neutral position, the woman overthinking. Maybe he'd trust her enough to show her the exit one day, all she needed for now was getting more informations...

* * *

_Five days later..._

* * *

''Leon, you look awful.''

Gibbs rediscovered the face of the man he'd known for years, as if his skin had become paler, if not livid. He couldn't blame him for that, but the man needed to rest if he wanted to survive long enough to get his life back.

''Well, thank you for the compliment, Agent Gibbs,'' the voice commented, husky, ''but I am pretty busy for now.''

''I think you get a sore throat, Leon. Here.''

The male hands clumsily grabbed the pills' bottle and took a look at the label. He cleared his throat instantly, as if to prove a point, and gazed into the man from distance.

''So what? You just became the new pharmacist of NCIS' headquarters and you want to check on me, Gibbs? Am I looking so weak that people need to come to my office and humiliate me with damn pills?'' He threw the bottle back at Gibbs. ''Is there any other cough syrup coming with that, and the number of spoonfuls I should take per day, maybe?''

''Leon...''

''No, come on, tell me what's next, Gibbs? Aromatherapy? My grandma's famous chicken soup to cure the big sick guy? Thanks, but no, thanks, Jethro. I can take care of myself. ''

''Hey!''

Director Vance didn't bother and got ready to leave, but a hand grabbed his forearm.

''Where do you think you're going, you angry man?'' Jethro gently asked, concerned.

''Grabbing a snack, so everyone can be sure I'm not low on proteins.''

He confronted Gibbs with his eyes and finally got rid of the grip, but the hand grabbed again that same dark sleeve of his, seriouser than ever.

''Go away, Gibbs! I won't say it twice!''

''No, _you_ should go home, Leon. You haven't slept for days, and no great idea can come out of an exhausted brain.''

Leon Vance violently moved his arm and momentarily got back his freedom. He made a step forward and gazed at his interlocutor.

''Are you trying kicking me out of my own office, Jethro?''

''If I have to.''

''Do you know who I am?''

Gibbs could tell exhaustion and despair were making the threats meaner than they actually were, but he knew he now had to be the friend and not the judge.

''I'm driving you home, Leon. _Period._ I'll make sure you get some sleep. Then as soon as we can think of any other valuable clue we'll put the real energy into the work.''

...Gibbs couldn't believe he had actually managed getting Leon into the car. The whole trip from his office to the parking lot had been full of quiet resentment, but at least the need of not wanting a scandal in front of the entire agency had made the decision easier to take. Leon had followed the forced advice while pretending not to and Gibbs had then just been walking behind, making sure to bring the other man to his vehicle. He had thought for a minute of getting his friend to his own personal office, but a stop in the elevator might have actually made things worse. Leon needed to take care of himself first, despite the horrible circumstances. Seriouser fights would come the day the man would have some energy back and gotten some real sleep, and this only if necessary...

_''Boss? We paid a visit to the last of the fives bunkers. Our people are clear.''_

''No Jackie and the kids anywhere?''

_''Nope. Sorry, boss, that's a dead end.''_

Gibbs hung up the phone and moved his head away from the fridge, grabbing two fresh beers. Leon Vance, who'd just left the bathroom, entered the kitchen space, looking frustrated. Jethro raised a beer in the air, inviting his forced guest to relax. Bad news would have to be told in the morning.

''You know, you will have to sleep if you don't want me to worry anymore, Leon'' Gibbs said, as if to confront him to actually do so.

Leon Vance revealed a palm as he refused the drink, now walking to the wooden table.

''You think I'm stupid, Jethro?''

''A beer at night won't kill you, Leon.''

''So you really think that, Gibbs? Both of us know I'm exhausted, _big news,_'' he continued ironically, ''but I won't take any alcohol and risk to pass out until I'll get any informations concerning my wife and kids. You're free to have a couple drinks and sweet dreams at night but that's a luxury I won't afford until further notice.''

Gibbs desperately sighed and opened his beer, watching the man approach the fridge in turn. Leon Vance ended up grabbing a bottle of fresh water and started drinking. He needed to stay awake. He had to be there the minute they'd find the three of them, dead or alive. The man kept drinking for a moment, looking obviously dehydrated, his mind full of terrible thoughts.

''You _have_ to rest, Leon.''

The NCIS' Director, now looking so tired and so human, didn't pay attention to his agent's voice around. All he could care was his family and the way to save them, at least if they still had a chance to do so...

''They didn't even...ask for a ransom...''

The pressure of his hand against the table wasn't that strong anymore so Gibbs quickly abandoned his beer and put a hand on his friend's back. Leon Vance briefly rubbed his forehead, the room slightly starting spinning around him.

''You _have_ to rest, Leon'' Jethro repeated calmly for the umpteenth time. Leon Vance didn't renounce to stay awake but had not choice but to accept the short ride to the sofa, knowing he could still manage sitting and thinking at the same time. ''Here'' he continued, gently placing a pillow behind his head.

''Gibbs, I can't sleep for now, I...I have to be there for...'' the male voice lowered all of a sudden, his eyelids nervously intending to close.

''I know, don't move, it'll be alright.''

Leon Vance's ears heard noises and spoken words without really listening to them, the man not realizing yet he was brusquely entering a very blurry world where the furniture under him seemed comfy and unexpected. He didn't deserve any comfort. All he had to do was staying awake... As his body started heaving way more than usual he wondered if he'd ever dream of anything, but he simply faced darkness. Gibbs brought a blanket to the already half conscious man and then went back to the table, his phone ringing. _Damn it, that was quick._

''Gibbs.''

_''Did the sleeping pill in the water worked, my dear Jethro?''_

''Instantly. You were right, with his condition, it was a matter of seconds.''

_''Sometimes the end justifies the means... Well, I am glad it helped.''_

''Me too, Duck. He'll hate us in the morning but at least he'll be one step away from killing himself.''

_''Fair enough, Jethro. But now you should better go to sleep, too, if you want to be present for your friend in the morning.''_

''Will do. See you tomorrow, Duck.''

_''See you tomorrow, Jethro.''_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs hung up the phone and faced the heavy sleeper on the sofa, a bit relieved. He quietly finished his beer and took a dubious look at it, wondering... He briefly smiled and finally went to bed, grabbing the second bottle for one last nighty beverage.


	7. Lists flying all over the place

**\- _UPDATE: THIS CHAPTER WAS POSTED IN 2019, PLEASE GO DIRECTLY TO THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE TO SEE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**Hello from France, everyone! Let me first wish you a belated Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year! I hope you all spent a beautiful week, wether it was alone, with friends or your family. So wherever you are now, and no matter how old you are, with who you are and what you do, please be sure you have all my best wishes for this special Christmas period and the new year about to come. Thank you for reading my lines for so long, and for the new ones who recently joined my little NCIS world. Like I said, this chapter won't be the happiest for such a festive week, but a promise is a promise, so here is what's next.  
****A few days ago I was turning one year older, but my love for fanfictions didn't change, why I am glad to introduce you to this new (sad) chapter, which will be the last one of Year 2019. Now have a sit, grab your favorite coffee mug and please take care, be happy...and keep reading!**

* * *

_Present..._

* * *

Leon Vance's eyes briefly blinked before the man was able to understand where he was. He inhaled and exhaled deeply once or twice and begun to sit up, his brain dizzy. That brown thing under him, that pillow and blanket...he knew the place. Goddamn it...he _knew_ the place, for sure.

''Gibbs?'' his voice asked louder than he'd expected, the action of it making his head hurt. ''Gibbs!'' he insisted a different way, his palms clumsily grabbing the edges of the furniture. ''Gibbs!'' he called him one last time, irritated to not be seeing anyone.

The sound of a boiling coffee machine reached his ears and made him stand up. That silly old man shouldn't be that far. He dropped the blanket and walked to the kitchen, now noticing a plate on the table. He made a few new steps forward and approached it, discovering the man, eating.

''Hi, Leon'' Gibbs pronounced, casual, a piece of bread between his teeth.

''What...what time is it?''

''You don't want to sit for a minute? Coffee's ready.''

Leon Vance felt like he was going to explode, although the medicine from yesterday was still making him feel dizzy.

''You drugged me.''

''It's 4:58am. Feeling better?''

Leon Vance's previous pale cheeks turned into pink ones as he realized the time he could have spent looking for his family.

''You drugged me'' he repeated, furious, ''and made me lose hours to end up proposing me toasts and coffee? Tell me this is a joke, Gibbs, tell me I won't have to kill you with my own hands before I head back to work!''

Jethro barely sighed and walked to the coffee machine, showing his back to the angry man. He then poured the hot liquid in both large mugs and sat back, gazing at his interlocutor.

''My team stayed awake all night, Leon. No news.''

''And what am I supposed...''

''But you want to know one?'' Gibbs brusquely interrupted him. ''You needed to rest in order to keep looking for that family of yours! Nothing good comes from exhaustion, Leon.'' Leon Vance wished he could have said something more, his ego and desperation willing to win the verbal battle, but he had to admit that the simplest statements were usually the smartest. ''Now sit down and have some of these'' he continued, pushing a mug and toast in his direction. ''I promise we'll be out in fifteen minutes.''

...

''...How can we not have anything new after so many days!'' Leon's voice brusquely echoed in the bullpen, his voice addressing Gibbs' team and the world at the same time. There was no professional distance anymore. At this point, it clearly didn't matter. ''We got a video showing what a bad husband I was, nothing stolen from my place, and now the whole universe is shut down! I _need_ answers!''

Both Tony and Tim hid a yawn, Ziva fighting as well to not follow the movement, each of them trying to focus on the current task.

''The list of your enemies is extremely long, Director...'' the female agent pronounced in the end, showing a list of the most recent ones on the big screen. Leon immediately stared at the rectangle, wishing he hadn't observed it a millionth time already, wishing he'd see something different, for once. If he didn't know her that well, he could swear she seemed to be in awe of the list she had just mentioned. ''Bellay, Rickson and Pumpkin...''

_''Pushkin...''_

''They're all in prison at the moment'' she continued.

''They can have their people outside'' Leon almost groaned.

Ziva's finger kept moving on the remote control, revealing new photos.

''Something is missing...'' the woman thought aloud.

''What, Agent David?''

''All these people...they're criminals, Director.''

''And you think that is a fact I am not aware of?''

Tim suddenly pinched his lips and made a step forward, re-reading the names. Tony and Gibbs had probably understood it, too.

''Director,'' Ziva kept talking, ''with all due respect, what are the reprisals?''

''The reprisals?''

''Boss..._Director_,'' Tim immediately added, aware that he was now talking to the two of them, ''remember what Ducky said: making a video where no one is harmed, not asking for a ransom...that's personal.'' He took the remote control from Ziva's hand and showed another photo to the people around. ''These guys...they're professionals. They wouldn't hurt any member of your family without telling you...they'd want you to know.''

Everyone in the team could see that Tim was struggling with his explanations. Working on the Vance case was making things harder to talk about, every word had to be used carefully. Ziva made a step forward in Leon's direction and finally spit the words, knowing it'd be easier with her help.

''What McGee is trying to say, Director, is that people like them would rather send you a finger in the box than remaining silent for so long.''

Everyone's mouth closed for a second or two, each of them processing the information. Only Ziva seemed to still be focused on the screen. _Direct, as usual. _

* * *

_Days ago..._

* * *

''Rupert, do you think I can see the kids, now? Yesterday Kayla was sad, I wished I could have comforted her a little more.''

The man smiled but then nervously shook his head, something bothering him.

''I love kids, you know.''

''I know.''

''But sometimes I want to see you _without_ the kids. We'll have our whole life to spend time with them, that was the plan.''

''Of course'' Jackie smiled, worried to the bone.

''Was she crying because of me?''

''Of course not, Rupert. Sometimes kids are...sad, that's normal.''

''That's normal. Yes.'' The man took a deep breath and put his arms on the table, approaching Jackie's mouth. She soon felt his lips on hers but she didn't reject him, her hand now stroking his hip. ''Oh Caitlyn, I am so happy you...'' Her other palm imitated the previous movement along the other hip so he immediately stepped back, visibly upset. ''You're looking for my gun again!'' he yelled at her before slapping her so hard she almost fell from her chair.

_''I'm sorry, Rup...''_

But the man didn't listen and looked for a box, somewhere, grabbing what she had obviously been trying to find. He raised the gun in her direction, violent.

''I am doing my _best_ to protect you, Caitlyn! But you keep..._l__ying_ to my face!'' She could hear Kayla and Jared ask for informations about what was going on, both worried, but Jackie's ears were focused on Rupert's voice. If she wasn't willing to listen, who could help her kids when she'd be gone? The man finally looked for a pair of handcuffs and ordered her to use them. ''Don't lie again or I'll have to punish the kids. We can't give them a bad example.'' Jackie nodded and did as he asked, one of her hands soon prisoner of the metal ring under the wooden table. ''Now,'' the man tried to calm down, ''do you want to drink something...so we can_ finally_ start the day positively?''

Jackie could still feel the burn along her cheek but didn't touch it. She could handle the pain. She had to. For the kids. She deeply inhaled and tried to show a good attitude.

''I'd love some coffee.''

* * *

_Present..._

* * *

''Boss, we have the list from the French company. Their lawyers weren't so glad to give it to us, but I guess Director Vance might have found the good words to make it work.''

''You must mean 'threats', McGeek.''

''What about it?'' Gibbs immediately asked, rolling his eyes.

''Well...'' Tim kept typing, quick as a flash, ''expensive French style seems to have quite a few admirers.''

''How much.''

_''A lot.''_

''And who could tell if our psychopath didn't buy someone else's?''

''If our guy has a bunker, he can afford it'' Tony commented, a new yawn escaping his mouth.

''Whatever, we don't have time to guess'' Gibbs interrupted the comments. ''McGee, look at everyone from the list, check if there is any name or first name that rings a bell to Vance and his family.''

Tim's fingers suddenly stopped typing, the man's eyes on the rest of the team.

''What is it, McGee?'' Gibbs asked, walking to his agent's desk.

''That's it, boss! I mean...that could be. Boss, I might have an idea, although it wouldn't be the most recent clue we might have concerning Mrs Vance...''

Jethro's head was moving the second later, inviting Tim to follow him to the silver stairs, straight to Vance's office. He instantly told Tony to go down to Ducky's lab and help him finding extra bunkers, telling Ziva, too, to work on McGee's previous task while they were together reaching the next floor. Tony had left immediately and Ziva had already accessed Tim's files, each of them hoping to know more about it later.

...

''...Director, maybe this isn't about _you_ directly'' Tim kept explaining his idea, almost feeling sorry for his statement. ''If it is personal, maybe it is personal about your _wife_.'' Leon Vance closed the door and listened carefully, hopeful and upset at the same time. ''Mrs Vance was taking care of a support group, right?'' Both Leon and Gibbs took a serious look at McGee, but Leon's new cold face was telling them there was certainly more to know.

''She was, yes. But I didn't consider it because her real name was never mentioned, and she...stopped a long time ago for some personal reasons.''

Tim could tell he shouldn't be asking, but Gibbs' look was obviously meaning something else. That 'P' word had definitely been used too much in that case.

''If I could get a list of the names, I could compare them with the buyers of the red sofa, or maybe with the ones having bunkers when we find more...I know it's only first names, Director, but this is worth a shot.''

''Let me make a call, Agent McGee...'' Leon Vance calmly said after nodding, serious and nervous.

Tim nodded back and closed the door behind him, knowing how guilty Leon Vance seemed to be to not have even really thought of these people and made the case only about himself. He know, too, that letting Gibbs inside meant a very serious conversation between them two, but that wasn't his problem at the moment. All he had to do now was to keep working with the others. Sometimes he wished there wasn't so many people on the planet, but by joining NCIS, he hadn't signed up for an easy job. He stopped for a brief instant and finally yawned in turn, tired as hell.

...

...Tim had probably slept no more than an hour or two, even though Gibbs had sent the three of them home for the afternoon. Lying on his bed at this time of the day had never been something natural for him, but the importance of the case was probably not helping either. He couldn't help but think about the amount of research they constantly had to do, including the fact that the Vance family was maybe scared somewhere, if not already dead. Had anyone the right to fall asleep when someone they knew was in real danger? He moved to the other side of the pillow, feeling guilty for being home but glad to rest a bit. They were all exhausted, they deserved it.  
His hand reflexively grabbed the phone as soon as it started ringing.

''McGee'' the groggy voice pronounced.

'_'We got the access to the names, I need everyone at work.''_

Tim nodded and rubbed his face, robotically leaving his bed.

''I think we'll need some additional help, boss. For Director Vance's personal list, the support group, the buyers on the website...if Ducky could find some new bunkers with the names, maybe...''

_''He still has to make a few calls and we'll get all the help we need. By the way, that was a good job up there.''_

''Thanks, boss.''

_''How did you find out about the...''_

''Oh, wait a second, boss'' Tim didn't let him finish, a knock at the door making him guess instantly.

_''McGee?''_

''Just a second, boss...'' he apologized, his tired brain trying to deal with the two situations. ''I'm not ready yet, Tony...'' Tim sighed as he ended up opening the door, suddenly facing someone he hadn't expected at all.

The blow brusquely made him fall to the floor, the young agent's nose bleeding straight away. He clenched his teeth for an undefinable moment, his whole body aching.

_''McGee!''_ Gibbs' low voice asked once more from the inside of the phone, but he got no answer in return.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
_  
Hello everyone,  
My apologies for the longest silent ever. Dealing with life and another writing project, I didn't really have the chance to keep going with the next chapters. The other main reason is, _of course_, the story itself. As I had previously explained, this fanfiction was a test for a creation about the Vance's, and well...let's just say it didn't work. Thanks a lot to everyone who played the game and liked/followed/commented. I would like to remind everyone that any comments, positive - or at least just constructive ones - are always more than welcome, why I would like to thank again all those who read and shared their respectful opinions about what I write.  
I am gonna try to get back on tracks with my fanfictions, if anyone is eager for another adventure.  
I am usually the kind of person who thinks that first - although great - episodes of a very long TV show are like dust under the carpet, not always because they are bad, but because they don't fit anymore the next generation for numerous reasons, but I believe this is unfortunately the opposite about NCIS. I guess I'll keep watching every new episode as long as there will be new ones (Gibbs and McGee included, of course!) because the characters are still a part of me. But the very last time I gave this show a chance was during season 15, and I have to admit that everything that followed basically left a bitter taste on my tongue.  
But that's why fanfictions are here, right? To make you re-create what you believe is missing somewhere, to create your own reality with your heroes.  
Quarantine will soon be over in France, but I don't know about your countries, so please just be safe and keep reading.  
Thanks,  
AimeeMcGee. **


End file.
